


Dork

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy had to stop. If he didn’t, Murphy might kill him.Or, Bellamy Blake is a dork and Murphy may or may not think it's really cute.





	Dork

Bellamy had to stop. If he didn’t, Murphy might kill him.

Before their relationship had begun, Murphy had always seen Bellamy as someone always in control and strong. It wasn’t until they started seeing each other that he realised how much of a damn dork the man really was.

 

“Murphy, have you seen my glasses?”

“You’re wearing them, babe.”

“Oh.”

 

Murphy woke up every morning to the sound of Bellamy stopping himself from falling off the mattress. Murphy didn’t know how he did it. Every day, Bellamy somehow pushed himself to the edge of the bed and spent his first few conscious seconds flailing like an idiot.

Murphy would sit up and stare down at him with wide eyes, not reaching out to help him since the third day he witnessed this. By the time Bellamy had righted himself again, Murphy was smiling over at him with fond eyes and learned over to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

“Bellamy, that’s a wall.”

“And I bumped into it.”

 

Bellamy was a good cook. When he remembered he was cooking.

All it took was something interesting coming on the TV or a text from someone he hadn’t spoken to in a while, and then the next thing Murphy knew, they – along with their neighbours – were standing outside in their pyjamas and apologising sheepishly for setting off the fire alarm.

Luckily, the neighbours were too used to it for them to bother them anymore. Apparently one of the babies in the building seemed to find it oddly relaxing now.

 

“You know how flowers are living things?”

“Bell, please -,”

“When we pick them can they feel it?”

“It is _three o’clock_ in the morning!”

 

Bellamy tried to be romantic. He really did. Tried being the operative word.

Whether it was simply falling asleep while trying to wait for up Murphy’s shift to end, or somehow finding a way to get a deflated ‘Happy Anniversary’ balloon stuck on the ceiling, he just never got it right.

Murphy didn’t find it endearing that he kept trying. He didn’t.

 

“Ouch!”

“How do you stub your toe there every day?”

“It is out to get me, Murphy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one today! This is just something silly I was working on last night. I know the end is a bit abrupt, but I couldn't think of any other ending. Forgive me.
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling me what you think below.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
